


Just Another Nancy Boy

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac decides to get prettied up for Taylor and gets a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Nancy Boy

At least he didn't have to wear a wig. That was the only good thing about this whole thing, Zac decides as he eyes himself in the mirror. The makeup had been much easier to apply than he expected, but he was still certain he looked silly with all that stuff on eyes and his lips painted glossy pink. As if they don't look big and goofy anyway, he thinks to himself.

But it was for Taylor. He would do anything for Taylor. And if that meant stuffing himself into a pair of stockings and stabbing himself in the eyes with that stupid mascara wand, then he'd do that too. If Taylor didn't appreciate it, Zac planned to deliver a very non-girly punch right to his brother's left eye.

_Then again, I do look kind of sexy,_ Zac thinks. Taylor would like it; he just had to.

With that thought in mind, Zac knocks on the door connecting their hotel suites. He tugs at the fishnet stockings and adjusts his leopard print bra for what feels like the hundredth time as he waited for Taylor to answer.

Zac lets out an audible sigh when he hears the lock on the door click and watches it open slowly to reveal Taylor standing before him... in black lacy underwear and a garter belt. Zac has to blink a few times to believe what he's seeing.

"Zac?"

He nods and swallows carefully, struggling to even manage a one syllable word. "Yes?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Taylor asks and Zac can tell he's trying to stifle a laugh.

"I umm... I thought this was what you wanted," Zac mutters and stumbles back into the room, trying to put some distance between himself and Taylor. He just feels so stupid and confused and his head is spinning. He trips over the bed and ends up, quite accidently, laying on it spread eagle.

"Zac, look at me..." Taylor pleads.

He's far too embarrassed to look his brother in the face. He bites down on his heavily glossed bottom lip and shakes his head.

"Zacky... look at me, seriously."

With a sigh, Zac looks up slowly. He starts with Taylor's legs, too nervous to even dare to look him in the face. He realizes Taylor has shaved his legs; that's one step Zac didn't take for the occasion and he feels a little guilty about that. Taylor's always better at everything than him; he's even better at being a girl. His eyes work their way up Taylor's legs, pausing to admire the fancy garter belt and then darting over to look at the see-through lace of Taylor's panties.

Then he sees it; really, he couldn't have avoided seeing it. Taylor's dick is straining against the panties already, struggling to free itself from the flimsy lace. It makes him blush to realize that his outfit had this effect. But then he knew it would. How could he have ever doubted his ability to turn Taylor on? The blush is gone quickly and Zac stands, grasping Taylor's hips and pulling him in for a kiss.

They tumble onto the bed together, their stockinged legs entwining as they plant kisses all over each other's faces. Zac likes the way the gloss leaves little trails over Taylor's skin, marking the spots his lips have touched.

It isn't long before Zac's dick is hard, too, and straining against the matching leopard print panties, pushing hard against the zipper of the little denim skirt he barely wiggled himself into in the first place. Taylor's hands expertly free the button and slide the zipper down, and Zac lets out a sigh of relief.

Taylor slips his hands into the belt buckles of the skirt and shoves it down Zac's legs, leaving in exposed, his own dick very obviously trying to escape his panties. Taylor's hand is soon on Zac's dick, rubbing it through the silky material. The material feels amazing and Zac groans aloud as his brother works him expertly without even touching his skin.

Zac reaches his hands out to caress Taylor's chest, rubbing his hands eagerly over the lacy bra, enjoying the texture of it. The whole experience is a world of different textures that all seem totally new to him; sure, he's been with girls before but this is different. This is Taylor and the glorious way Taylor's body feels on his, now mixed with lace and silk and fishnet in ways he could never have even imagined or known he wanted to imagine.

Zac does not even consider removing Taylor's bra, but raises his arms eagerly to let Taylor pull the little camisole over his own shoulders. Taylor tosses the flimsy tank onto the floor and soon his hands are exploring Zac's chest as well, caressing his chest through the material of the bra Zac had almost been too embarrassed to buy. Taylor crushes the cups under his hands and pinches Zac's nipples, drawing a long, low moan from his lips.

As much as Zac enjoys that feeling, he longs to feel Taylor's hand on his dick again. He thrusts his hips upwards, grinding his silky panties against the lace of Taylor's and enjoying the friction of it. He continues to thrust until Taylor shivers and moans as well.

Taylor takes the hint and pulls the panties down, leaving them hanging on Zac's legs. He slithers down Zac's chest and quickly takes Zac's entire length in his mouth. Zac can't help but continue thrusting his hips upwards, forcing Taylor to continue bobbing up and down at the pace he wants.

Taylor pauses only for a moment, removing his mouth from Zac's dick only long enough to teasingly lick his index finger, which he then slides none too gently into Zac. He groans at the feeling, but the groan soon turns into a moan as Taylor's mouth returns to suck greedily on his dick.

Just when Zac thinks he's about to come and he tangles his hand in Taylor's hair as a warning, Taylor pulls away. Zac frowns but Taylor matches his frown with a devious grin. He sits up on his knees and grabs Zac's legs, pulling them over his shoulders. He pulls his dick out of the panties but leaves them more or less in place as he positions himself at Zac's ass.

Even if Zac wanted to be coherent, he's quite certain he couldn't be. He simply nods his head eagerly and watches as Taylor slides his length slowly but forcefully into his ass. The lacy panties add just enough friction to make Zac want to scream aloud.

He forces himself to keep his eyes open. He wants to see it all, wants to watch as his brother thrusts harder and faster into him. His legs grow shaky and he wonders if the fishnet feels as wonderful against Taylor's chest as he imagines it does. Taylor runs his up and down Zac's chest, just barely ghosting over the bra enough for Zac to feel it. He can't help it; he has to touch himself if Taylor isn't going to.

He tries his best to match the speed Taylor's fucking him at but it's just too hard and fast and it takes everything in him to concentrate. All the new sensations and feelings are overwhelming him and he's barely even holding onto his dick when he comes, shooting his load onto Taylor's chest. Some of it splatters onto the black lace of Taylor's bra and Zac hopes it leaves a stain that he can see the next time they play dress-up.

It isn't long before Taylor follows Zac's lead, shooting his own load deep inside Zac and collapsing onto his brother's chest. They're a mess of lace, silk and cum all smeared together but it hardly bothers either of them.

Zac sighs contently and glances down at what remains of his outfit. Maybe he makes a decent girl after all.


End file.
